whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Carlak
Carlak is a Brujah elder who served as Justicar to the clan Brujah. He is the usurper Prince of Prague. Biography Carlak was a very intelligent student at the university of Prague. He caught the eye of Dmitra Ilyanova, a noblewoman who invited Carlak and some other students to her estate to take part in a debate about the nature of the conflict between good and evil. Carlak won the debate as she expected and she Embraced him as his reward. His first meal were the other students. Carlak traveled around the world with his sire and learned more about Brujah society. However, he did not care for the American Brujah, finding them too uncouth and uneducated. In 1946, Dmitra was appointed the new Brujah Justicar and she asked Carlak to be her archon. Carlak worked in America infiltrating Anarch society. In 1972, the Nosferatu Justicar Petrodon recommended Carlak become the new Brujah Justicar. Dmitra's removal from the office opened a rift between the two that persist to this night. Carlak and Petrodon worked together over the next 26 years trying to curtail the Anarch threat to the Camarilla, but little progress was made. In late 1997, Petrodon called Carlak for help, believing the Anarchs were going to make a major strike against several Camarilla domains. Carlak was en route to North America when Petrodon was assassinated. Frustrated over his failure with Petrodon, Carlak resigned as Justicar in 1998 and moved to Prague. The Toreador Vasily, Prince of Prague, distrusted all Brujah and demanded Carlak leave and never return. Carlak flew into a rage and beat Vasily into torpor. He then summoned the primogen and asked for their support. Carlak keeps Vasily locked in the tightest, most secure casket, chained multiple times, and bricked up in the lower levels of . Since his position as prince is somewhat secure, Carlak seeks to solidify his influence within the mortal world, making contacts across Eastern Europe with influential mortals and government diplomats. Character Stats |clan = Brujah |sire = Dmitra Ilyanova |nature = Competitor |demeanor = Director |generation = 8th |embrace = 1730 CE |apparent age = Late 20s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 4, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Intimidation 4, Leadership 5, Style 2, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Animal Ken 3, Debate 4, Drive 2, Etiquette 5, Firearms 3, Melee 4, Performance 2, Stealth 3 |knowledges = Academics 4, Bureaucracy 3, Camarilla Lore 4, Investigation 6, Law 3, Linguistics 4, Occult 2, Politics 4, Science 3 |disciplines = Celerity 3, Dominate 3, Fortitude 2, Potence 3, Presence 5 |backgrounds = Contacts 5, Herd 3, Influence 4, Mentor 4, Resources 5, Retainers 2, Status 4 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 6 |willpower = 9 |derangements = Paranoia }} Gallery Download.jpg|''Carlak'' VTES card. Art by Veronica Jones References * Category:Brujah Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Justicars Category:Princes (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character